Moonlight
by AdventureTimeLover
Summary: Lily moves back into Forks, a town she hasn't been in since she was six. There she falls for the mysterious James Potter and befriends the quiet Remus Lupin who is more than meets the eye. Bad Twilight parody!


_**A/N: This is my first big fic and I want you guys to be honest with how you like it. It has been edited sorta by my older cousin lizardandtheitcarlos but she says she's not good with that kind of stuff. This is a bit of a Twilight parody but some of the characters have been deleted or added.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight(hopefully this is beeter than this) (Nah kidding kidding! I like Twilight!)**_

* * *

><p>Lily Evans removed her gaze from the boring book of supernatural beings she was reading and sighed looking at the landscape from the backseat side window. There were lots of trees and wilderness here in this little town where everyone knew everyone.<p>

Lily hadn't been here since she had been six and it was hard to recognize anything. _Forks_. She leaned against the seat her pallid arm sliding in from the window where it had been hanging. Her red hair let loose and her green eyes glinting with something unrecognizable she was sure to stick out from this place.

She glanced at her younger sister Petunia who looked at this place with a scowl on her face she was probably thinking why her parents had condemned her here and also if there was signal or a thing called _internet_. Lily thought the same but knew she could grow to appreciate this place.

That's why she and her sister were sometimes polar opposites. Lily turned to look at her father and mother who were also opposites of each other. While Lily took after her father slender and more prone to clumsiness Petunia took after her mother from the dark hair to the horse-ish like features.

Lily was actually a bit glad to look like her father Charlie, who was now pulling up to a small looking house white with blue outlining it. It was nice enough with a pretty little garden in the front and a porch swing, but Petunia and their mother looked at it with a hint of distaste.

Lily hoped her father wasn't too disappointed. So she offered words of praise for her mother and sister.

"The house looks great Dad!"

Charlie turned to her, smiling. "You think?"

"Yup!" Lily said showing her best smile reserved for picture days and family portraits. She saw him relieve and step out to behold the scene.

"I'm going to put our things away." Lily's mother spoke up. "Petunia." She called and Petunia followed her into the house with two bags between them. _That was a start._

"Hey honey," Charlie called Lily over.

"Yeah?"

"A good friend of mine is coming over soon."

"Who?"

"Mr. Lupin do you remember him? He has a son Remus? You two played together all the time…" Charlie trailed off lost in memories.

Lily shook her head. "I don't really remember."

"That's okay you will." Charlie reassured. Lily tended to doubt it.

They stood there for a couple of seconds before a red truck looking anything but new pulled up with a _honk honk_. A 40 something year old man with dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped out and walked up to them a merry look on his face despite the tired lines visible.

"John!" Lily's father gave the man a bear hug.

"Evans! I see your doing well." John grinned. He then spotted Lily and his warm blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Now who's this this can't be _the_ Lily Evans- queen of Forks?"

Lily blushed slightly; obviously he remembered something she hadn't.

"Lily, my how you've grown!" John beamed and pulled her into a hard hug.

"Th- thank you Mr. Lupin!" Lily gasped out. Loosing oxygen as the hug dragged on.

"Dad let her go." A voice made John and Lily turn around.

A tall, pale, slender like boy stood in a black hoodie and simple jeans. He was a bit raggedy and had light scars on his face. His brown hair fell into his eyes which appeared to flash gold to Lily. She blinked and they were light brown.

"Remus!" John called his son over. "Come say hi to Lily."

Remus obliged and strolled over looking a bit like a wolf. Lily shook her head. _A wolf? _How exactly do people look like wolves? John by now had let her go and went over to chat with Charlie. Remus approached her looking a bit shier then when he first saw her.

"Hello I'm-"

"Remus yeah, my dad told me about you."

"Oh well hi. Nice to see you again. You sure have grown."

"You too."

"Do actually remember anything that we used to do?" Remus asked.

Lily shook her head smiling. "Not really."

"Well we would play princess and make mud pies and stuff…"

"Not stuff you want to do now is it?" Lily joked. Remus laughed but he seemed a little sad to Lily and she hoped she hadn't caused it.

"Anyways what is it like here?"

"For a teenager? A bit dull you kind of have to make the best of things. There's a beach not far and some little hang outs teens go to. Not much." Remus shrugged.

"Are you and I going to the same high school?" Lily asked, hopeful she had liked Remus immediately.

"No sorry I go to school on the reservation."

"Oh." Lily didn't bother to hide her disappointment maybe that'll give him some guilt. "You're like my only friend right now."

"Cheer up I hear your school is friendly enough plus the whole town's been talking about you guys I'm sure everyone will want to meet you."

"Yeah maybe. Or I could always just cling to Petunia." Lily laughed.

"How is Petunia? Last I saw her she was crying because of the crayon up her nose."

"Remus!" Lily gasped, smiling at the skinny boy. Remus chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets.

"She's fine her and my mom are putting things away right now."

"How old is she?" Remus asked to keep the conversation going.

"14."

"Wow everyone is so old now."

"Yep."

They stood there in a pregnant silence and Lily couldn't help but notice Remus was oddly mysterious. He had his gaze fixed to the ground while Lily's was on him.

"Remus!" John Lupin called.

"Oh I got to go, see ya Lils." Remus walked off.

"Lils?" Lily asked to herself. Before she could ponder on her nickname her father came up to her.

"So?" he smiled.

"They were really nice." Lily commented watching as the Lupins took off.

"How 'bout that Lupin boy? You like him?"

"What? No! I mean not like that!" Lily then blushed.

Charlie laughed but said nothing.

"Come on let's help your mother and Petunia."

They went to the car and grabbed suitcases and whatever bags they could carry into the house which was plain and frankly uninteresting Lily couldn't really comment. The walls were all white and the carpet lush and blue.

"It's nice." Lily said to her father. He smiled seemingly satisfied with the answer.

Lily and Petunia then went upstairs to choose their rooms. Lily got the one with the bigger window but their rooms were basically the same. As Lily put her stuff away she wondered about her new school and how the kids there were like. She hoped they'd be friendly enough like Remus had been.

* * *

><p>Lily awoke to the sound of her father yelling.<p>

"Lily! You'll be late!"

"I'm up!" was Lily's reply. She quickly stood up and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Hogwarts High required uniforms and Lily had gotten hers immediately after they moved. It was fine except for the weird cloak robe thing but maybe it just because of the cold winters here. All in all not the worst thing Lily had ever worn.

She ran downstairs colliding with Petunia as she did so.

"Hey watch it!" Her sister snapped obviously not as eager for school as Lily was. Then again Petunia was never a morning person.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Petunia lied. Lily smelled the lie coming as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Sure." Lily replied her green eyes narrowing.

"Look I'm fine I just hate this _dingy-ass_ town that made me have to leave all my friends and life." Petunia snapped then before Lily could put in a word stomped up the stairs. Yup Petunia was definitely _not_ a morning person.

Lily sat down the kitchen table as her father made pancakes. The smell was enough to make her mouth water.

"Oh Lily," Charlie said as he placed a plate of hot delicious looking pancakes down. "Remus is going to come and pick you up to and from school from now on."

Lily poured a heavy amount of syrup on her pancakes. "I thought he went to a different school."

"Well yes, but he has enough time to take you to school besides he's better than walking."

"You were going to make me walk?" Lily widened her eyes as she swallowed a piece of pancake.

Charlie chuckled at the look on her daughter's face. "Was." He corrected.

"Well when is he coming?" Lily looked up at the clock set up on the counter.

"In about-"Charlie looked at his watch. He was cut off by the sound of a honk.

"Now?" Lily finished grinning as she downed a glass of juice, kissed her father, and popped a mint in her mouth. She didn't want the kids to think she had pancake breath.

Remus was leaning beside the passenger door of the beat up red truck as she approached.

"Hi Remus."

"Hello." Was the quiet reply.

He then stood up from leaning and stepped aside motioning to the door in an over exaggerating manner.

"You're carriage awaits, princess."

Lily laughed and got in as Remus shut the door behind her and went over his side to get in and drive away.

"Are you always such a gentleman?"

"Yes." Remus nodded driving off in the direction of the school. A while seemed to go and silence ensured and Lily had begun playing with the straps of her backpack not really liking the quiet mood in the truck. Remus then decided by the awkward look on Lily's face to break the silence.

"So Lils, what is your favorite color?"

"I don't have one; though blue would be the common answer, right?"

Remus laughed. "True."

Lily then looked at him. "What's yours?"

"Grey."

"Why grey?"

"Why not?" Remus gave a small smile. Lily found she couldn't reply to that and merely continued playing with her straps.

Before Lily could think of anything to say they had arrived to a giant ancient looking school that resembled something like a castle with its stony walls and towers especially the highest one that seemed to stretch to the sky.

"That's the Astronomy Tower." Remus replied noticing what Lily was staring at.

"Wow it so big!"

"The tower?"

"The whole school!"

Remus smirked. "I guess it is."

Lily got out of the car and Remus walked her to the front gate where a scrawny looking man wearing a janitor's outfit was taking role of all the students walking in.

"Who's that?" Lily wondered. Remus shrugged.

"That's Filch."

A voice behind them made Lily jump. Remus seemed not at all bothered it was as if he knew someone was standing behind them the whole time.

A small chubby boy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes smiled.

"Hello there." Lily smiled wondering how much this boy had overheard.

"Hi. Peter Pettigrew, I'm kind of the tour guide around here. Want me to show you around?" Peter said very enthusiastically.

Lily glanced at Remus who gave her an encouraging smile then promised to be here after school and to have fun. Basically he acted like a parent, which was odd for Lily but on the other hand strangely comforting.

He left her with the Pettigrew boy who led the way to Filch.

"So you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah I guess." Lily gripped her backpack and listened patiently as Peter ranted of how this school was founded by four weird sounding people and that the school put you in one of those Teams that the founders created. Then as they walked up to Filch Peter stopped talking.

"Peter Pettigrew." He told Filch who took only a minute to find the boy's name. He then turned his beady eyes to Lily.

"Name?" he grunted.

"Oh I'm new here I don't think you have my-"

"Name." He demanded again.

"Lily Evans."

"You're here and you're new your team is Gryffindor." Filch said simply. Lily without another word left to Peter.

"That guy is weird."

"Yeah he's the janitor and he acts like this whole castle is his. Just watch out for him –oh- and his cat Mrs. Norris."

"_Mrs. Norris?"_ Lily raised an eyebrow. Could this school get any _weirder?_

"Anyways, you got in Gryffindor- yay! Now we have lunch together actually that means we have classes together! Oh my god you are gonna _hate_ our history class it is the boring thing ever invented the teacher Mr. Binns you'd think he's some kind of robot the way he just drones on and on…" Peter shook his head.

"I like History." Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Girl so did I until freshman year."

Lily laughed at his serious tone despite him saying "girl".

Peter smiled brightly and then led her to the main office to get her schedule.

"This school is interesting- trust me." Peter said as they made it to the front desk.

Lily believed him.

* * *

><p>"Hi my name is Marlene." Marlene tall dark haired blue eyed with a perfect figure shook Lily's hand as she sat down with her tray in front of her.<p>

"I'm Natalie." A petite girl with brown hair and hazel eyes smiled.

"Amos." A blond haired boy spoke up a look of interest on his face.

"Anna." A girl with dark hair in a bob and equally dark eyes looked up from her book.

"Guys, this is Lily Evans, she's new." Peter spoke for Lily which although nice of him kind of got on her nerves.

"How you liking Forks?" Natalie said cheerfully.

"It's pretty and this school is so big!" Lily admitted.

"It is pretty big." Peter added agreeing.

"That's what she said!" Amos called.

The guys started laughing and Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Men." She huffed.

Lily giggled slightly then stopped as a tall figure entered the cafeteria.

"Who's that?" she found herself saying.

"That's James Potter Cullen." Anna said quietly then turned to her book as if nothing happened.

"Don't bother he doesn't date." Marlene added frowning.

James was tall lean with messy black hair and bright eyes that to Lily looked hazel behind his spectacles. He was followed closely by another boy who was taller than James and attractive as well. Maybe even more. The boy caused all the girls in sight to swoon. With longer hair that was raven black and smoldering grey eyes he let out a laugh at something funny James had said.

"That's the_ God_ of this school." Anna whispered.

"Whateves he is not." Marlene frowned again suddenly really interested in her tray.

"Marlene asked him out freshman year…" Peter whispered not so quietly to Lily. "He said no."

"Like I care I mean he's a weirdo anyways, all he does is talk with that James. It's like he's gay with him or something." Marlene rolled her eyes but no one believed her, she liked him still, it was awfully obvious.

"Excuse me, but who is the _God_?" Lily spoke up.

They all chuckled at the red head's cluelessness.

"Oh Lily, okay quick summary that is Sirius Orion Black. He is also a Cullen but that's not their real names it's just because that's their parent's name. Then there's Alice-"

A small girl with pixie-like features came in followed by a boy with dark hair and a brooding expression.

"The boy who looks like he's in pain is Frank, he and Alice are a thing." Anna said.

"Which is so wrong in a weird kind of way, since they were all adopted by this young couple and their all together well…except James and Sirius who could be gay according to Marlene?" Natalie smirked looking at her friend who snorted.

"Then there's Andromeda Black who is Sirius's only relative, they're cousins and she's with that Ted Tonks." Anna continued. As she did, a girl with long raven black hair and brown eyes walked after a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. Their hands were entwined together yelling out their status to the whole school.

"So that's the Cullens. They always sit together they never seem keen on conversation and they're all really hot." Peter finished it up before stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

Lily didn't bother to comment on the fact that Peter called the boys hot too. She shrugged if Peter was gay she didn't have a problem with it. She went on eating her lunch but couldn't help as her gaze traveled to James Potter in particular. Sure the God of the school was attractive but she was really drawn to him specifically. Said James looked back and Lily felt as if his eyes were burning a hole right through her but then he smiled and turned to laugh at something Sirius had said and Lily lost contact with him for the rest of lunch.

After lunch Lily had Biology with Anna who gladly walked with her chatting non-stop about how Amos was going to ask her to the prom and how it was going to be so much fun then finally they stepped inside the classroom and Anna departed to sit beside her partner while Lily was pointed to the only seat available, the seat next to_ James Potter_.

Lily tried not to freak and quietly sat down avoiding contact with the attractive boy, who apparently had the same idea.

"I'm Lily." Lily then decided to break the silence. The boy glared at her and then looked away his fist clenched and his face looking like he had smelled something bad.

"Okay…"

Lily turned slightly and smelled at herself. She smelled fine, what was his problem? The teacher then began class before she could wonder about it anymore. As the teacher gave role call James responded by raising a hand but did not say a word after that. The period felt unbearable to Lily since he refused to talk and kept his face of disgust the whole time even while taking notes. Then as the bell rang he was the first one out. Lily barely putting on her backpack stared mystified after the fast boy.

She had Gym next which was a hellhole in the terms of the clumsiest girl in the whole world aka her. And during the game of volleyball the only thing she could think of was James's attitude towards her. I mean did he even know her? What was his problem? What-

"Watch out Lily!"

Natalie's voice interrupted Lily's thoughts but not the volleyball which hurtled towards her, colliding with her head. Lily fell down embarrassed and rubbed her head.

"Oh my gosh, you okay?" A guy with white blond hair in a ponytail came up to her.

"I'm okay." She replied as he helped her up.

"Nice going Lovegood!" A boy called.

"Typical Ravenclaw nerd."

The Lovegood boy blushed and backed away slowly as Natalie and the rest of her team crowded her. Lily felt bad for the boy but before she could say anything he was gone. Now she had a headache and a guilty conscience weighing her down.

"You sure you're okay?" Natalie asked.

Lily nodded. "I just took one for the team." She laughed.

"Wow Lily that was a bad one!" Natalie laughed along with her before they continued their game, in the end beating Ravenclaw.

AFTER SCHOOL

"How was your first day?" Remus asked as she climbed into the truck.

"Meh." Lily shrugged, and then grinned at the look on Remus's face.

"Lils, you almost scared me everyone always _loves _Hogwarts!"

"Yeah so they say. I had fun though there are so many classrooms and rules and stairs and people…" Lily's mind flew immediately to one James Potter.

"What's wrong?" Remus looked at her as they made a right turn.

"Well… there was this one guy in my Biology class and I think he doesn't like me or something…"

"What's his name?" Remus asked no hint of anger in his voice so Lily knew he wasn't the angry friend type that went ahead and beat up people.

"James Potter."

"Oh." Remus's gaze hardened as did his hold on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white. Lily eye's widened but she looked away before he could see the look on her face. He then made it to Lily's house and turned to her a warning look on his face.

"Lils, be careful okay? We have a bad past with the Cullens and the last thing we want is for you to get hurt."

"Huh? Who's we?"

"Just stay away from him Lils." Remus pleaded, seemingly ignoring her question.

"Okay Remus." Lily nodded before climbing out of the truck and towards her house wondering exactly what kind of past Remus had with the Cullens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Was that bad? I want you all to know that it will have Remus and Sirius and James and Lily! Hopefully Snape will fit into this!**_


End file.
